Tut's song: Will we ever end up together,Cleo?
by Masqueraider
Summary: SongFic!Tut has feelings for Cleo but it hurts him to not being able to be with her...Inspired by 'Sally's song' sung by Amy Lee.I own nothing.R&R please!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters,Tutenstein nor the lyrics of the song 'Sally's song'.All rights go to their respectful owners.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**This is my first song-fic and I love Tutenstein.I was listening to 'Sally's song' by Amy Lee and I was inspired.**PLEASE WHILE READING IT LISTEN TO 'SALLY'S SONG' BY AMY LEE!**You will get all the feeling of the story and all the emotions!ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"<em>I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand…"<em>

The night had fallen for good. It was midnight and cold outside. The sky was enlightened by the shiny pale full moon, stars all over the sky.

Tut was in the empty museum, at the Ancient Egypt section sitting on his sarcophagus. He had cupped his face with his claw-like hands and his elbows mounted on his knees, which he had brought near to his chest. His yellow, rotten from time eyes ,though their blank look, now looked as sad as ever. His body bent seemed smaller than it already was. Something tortured him and it wouldn't leave him alone any sooner. It had started ages ago and still this pain wasn't eased. He was feeling like this every night, when he was alone and none of his friends were there. He didn't mind much about Luxor. He was loyal and nice but all he was missing was Cleo.

Cleo wasn't a friend for him anymore.

"_And though I'd like to stand by her, can't shake this feeling that I have …"_

Cleo was _more_ than just a friend for him right now but he couldn't tell why. He wanted to be with Cleo all the time to watch her doing things and listen to her voice. All he wanted is to be with her. Be with her for every second. He felt weird around her, he _liked_ to be around her.

He felt incomplete without her around. He was dreaming about her, thinking about her, listening to her voice was music to him, the sound of her name made his bones tremble.

"_The worst is just around the bend and does she notice my feelings for her?..."_

She hadn't known anything. She hadn't see anything. Not yet. Tut was waiting for her to realize it. To realize how much he cared about her, Cleo Carter. His only friend.

"_And will she see how much she means to me? I think it's not to be…"_

Cleo had a boyfriend, Jake. Cleo was in love with him for years before they made up. He was beautiful but he was a jerk for Tut. For Cleo he was a _prince_. And that was when Tut felt devastated and heart-broken for the first time in the 3,010 years his soul lived. The thought that he lost her from his hands made him shake from the sadness. And it was the first time he cried that much at night. He couldn't even rest.

"_What will become of my dear friend? Where will her actions lead me then?"_

He was _obsessed_ with his best friend and the thought of him and her…together.

"_Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud…"_

Luxor was happy to hear about Cleo's relationship. Cleo was jumping around from happiness and hugged Tut. He blushed underneath his rotten skin but didn't hugged her back. He just felt _sick._ He couldn't be happy for her relationship, only for _her._

"_Try as I may it doesn't last…"_

-'_Tut what's wrong with you? I thought you were happy about it!' _

-'_I am happy but…I am just a bit under the weather .I need rest.'_

_-'Are you sure?'_

_-'Yes, you and Luxor can go celebrate about it. Congratulations, Cleo…'_

_-'Thanks, Tut. I'll come by tomorrow, okay?_

_-'Okay. See you tomorrow…'_

"_And will we ever end up together? Oh..."_

He stood up from the sarcophagus and started walking in the dark silent corridors of the museum. His hands crossed at his chest and walked on a certain pace slowly while thinking. Warm tears streaming down his face. Confessing his love in his mind.

'_Cleo, if you knew, only if you knew how much I really care and how much I love you…I always thought you were beautiful, smart and funny…you were meant to be what I really cared always about…I don't care being a pharaoh anymore, I just want to be with you for eternity…but…will we ever end up together? No, I think not…It's never to become…_

_For I am not the one…'_

_THE END_


End file.
